


Greg teaches Blue Pearl about waterpaints

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Hanging Out, Painting, Teaching, Van - Freeform, sunset, waterpaints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 04:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Greg and Blue Diamond's Pearl, hanging out on the beach in the back of his van, when Greg gets the idea to teach her about water painting.





	Greg teaches Blue Pearl about waterpaints

>Greg and Blue Pearl sat side by side in Greg's van, parked on the beach, doors open and facing the ocean. The sun was setting on the horizon, dying the sky lovely shades of orange, yellow, red, purple, and pink.   
>"It's so pretty." Blue Pearl spoke in a low tone. "I can see why my Diamond loves this planet so much now."  
>Greg cleared his throat. "So, I heard you like to draw Blue Pearl?"  
>"Oh, yes I enjoy it very much. Would you like to see some of my drawings?" Blue Pearl reached to her gem, ready to summon her screen.   
>"I would love to see them, but I had something else in mind. Hold on, I know I have it in the van!" Greg began to shift through a nearby pile of clothing. Blue Pearl watched on in curiosity.  
>"Aha, here they are!" Greg pulled out two small kits of various watercolors and two small canvases, a wide smile on his face.  
>"What are those, Greg?"  
>"They're things we use on Earth to make art! These are called water colors, you dip a paintbrush into some water, then place it on the color you want. Then you use the brush to put the color on the canvas." Greg demonstrated by painting a light blue line in the upper right corner of one of the canvases.  
>Blue Pearl's eyes widened under her bangs. "That sounds lovely. May.....may I try?"  
>Greg smiled widely. "Of course you can! Here, feel free to paint whatever you want. I'll be working on something of my own."  
>Greg glanced over at Blue Pearl as she stuck her finger into the water. "Wait, what are you doing Pearl?"  
>"I was about to start painting. I always draw with my finger."  
>"Look, if you really want to use your finger that's fine, but paint can get messy. Are you okay with stuff covering your hand?"  
>Blue Pearl wrinkled her nose at the thought. "No, that sounds......unpleasant. Could you help me do it the correct way?"  
>"Sure. First, we start with holding the brush." Greg picked the brush up and held it like a pencil. "See what I'm doing with my fingers? You can adjust your hold to give you more control after you get used to the basics of painting."  
>Blue Pearl picked the brush up gently. She let out a frustrated grunt as the brush slid out of her fingers. Greg chuckled a bit. "Here, hold it like this." Greg picked the brush up and gently placed it in her hand, moving her fingers into the right position.   
>Blue Pearl's cheeks flushed a dark blue as her eyes met Greg's. Greg in turn blushed a bright red as he realized how close he was to the gem. He quickly released the brush and scooted back a bit.  
>Blue Pearl looked at her hand as the brush stayed in place. She smiled as she looked back up at Greg. "Thank you Greg, I think I get it now."  
>Greg swallowed hard. "You're welcome. How about we try that paint out now?"  
>Greg hummed to himself as he began painting on his canvas, looking up towards the back of his van frequently as he worked, taking in the sight.  
>Blue Pearl sat in silence, her back turned to the exit Greg was looking towards. Her eyes remained hidden under her bangs, hiding her darting glances between her page, her paints, and what she had chosen to paint. A smile spread slowly across her face as she continued to work. She began to hum along with the tune Greg was humming, finding it quite catchy.  
>The pair finished their paintings at almost exactly the same time. Blue Pearl placed her brush down first, looking over her work once more before nodding in satisfaction. "Greg, I'm finished. Would you like to see it?"  
>"Hold on, I'm almost done myself, just one more stroke." Greg dragged his brush along the canvas before he smiled to himself. "Done! How about we count to three and turn our works around for each other to see?"  
>Another dark blue blush flushed on Blue Pearl's cheeks. She started the count. "O-okay. One....."  
>Greg smiled before he continued the count. "Two......"  
>The pair chimed out in unison as they turned their canvases around. "Three!" Both of them gasped as they saw what the other had painted.  
>On Greg's canvas, a lovely image of Blue Pearl sitting with a sunset backdrop behind her. On Blue Pearl's a meticulously crafted image of Greg in the process of painting.  
>The pair looked at each other, blushes on their cheeks and smiling. They both broke out into a laugh.   
>Greg spoke up first. "Listen, would you like to hang out again like this sometime? I could show you more of what Earth has to offer."  
>Blue Pearl whispered softly. "I would like that very much Greg. I look forward to spending more time with you."


End file.
